tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neutrinos
Die Neutrinos sind eine humanoide Rasse aus der Dimension X und Freunde der Turtles aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. Cartoonserie (1987) In der 1987iger Cartoonserie werden die Neutrinos als kleingewachsene, spitzohrige Humanoide dargestellt. Sie sind äußerst friedfertig und greifen nur sehr ungern zur Gewalt, eine Haltung, die von den anderen, kriegssüchtigeren Bewohnern der Dimension X bestenfalls mit Verachtung quittiert wurde. Stattdessen sind die Neutrinos, ganz besonders die Jugend, auf ein Leben voller Spaß und Freude eingestellt, obwohl sie durchaus in der Lage sind, im alleräußersten Notfall zu den Waffen zu greifen. Neugeborene Neutrino-Kinder sind in der Lage, telekinetische Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, doch sobald sie heranwachsen, gehen diese Fähigkeiten mit der Zeit verloren. In der Serienhandlung traten die Neutrinos zuerst durch das Teenagertrio Kala, Dask und Zak in Erscheinung. Durch das Dimensionsportal des Technodroms wurden sie versehentlich auf die Erde verschlagen, wo sie den Turtles zum ersten Mal von Krang und ihrer Heimat in der Dimension X berichteten."Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X" Die beiden Gruppen freundeten sich an (wobei Michelangelo und Kala weitaus zartere Gefühle füreinander entwickelten) und kamen sich seitdem immer wieder zur Hilfe, wann immer Krang sie zu bedrohen begann. Es ist anzumerken, dass die Neutrinos in der englischen Originalversion amerikanischen Slang aus der Ära der Fünfziger und Sechziger Jahre verwenden. Auftritte *"Die Außerirdischen" ("Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X") *"Die fliegenden Teenager" ("Teenagers from Dimension X") *"Der Grybyx" ("The Grybyx") *"Vier Turtles und ein Baby" ("Four Turtles and a Baby") *"Jagd nach der Erfindung" ("Attack of the Neutrinos") Archie Comics In den Archie Comics kommen die Neutrinos in den Ausgaben #2 und #3 vor. IDW Comics thumb|200px|Kala, Dask und Zak in den IDW Comics[[Krang War (chapter 1)|"Krang War" #1]]Ein weitaus düsteres Bild der Neutrinos wird in den IDW Comics gezeigt. Nachdem Krang ihre Welt mit Gewalt erobert hatte, formierten sich mehrere Neutrinos zu einer Rebellenstreitmacht und trugen einen erbitterten Kampf mit dem Kriegsherren aus. Trotz zahlreicher Bemühungen schaffte es Krang bislang nicht, die Neutrino-Rebellen zu unterjochen, weshalb er sehr auf die Bemühungen seines irdischen Verbündeten Baxter Stockman setzte, ihm genetisch verstärkte Supersoldaten zu erschaffen. Nachdem Krang sich für den Tod von dessen Frau und Sohn verantwortlich zeigte, schlich sich der in einem Roboterkörper gefangene neutrinoische Wissenschaftler Dr. Honeycutt in Stockmans Forschungsteam ein, um Krangs Organisation von innen heraus zu bekämpfen.IDW Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid Später tauchten auch Kala, Dask und Zak (hier erwachsene, kampferprobte Neutrino-Kommandos) auf der Erde auf, um Honeycutt für die Widerstandsarmee nach Neutrino zurückzuholen. Als die Turtles im darauffolgenden Durcheinander ebenfalls nach Neutrino teleportiert und dort in den Krieg zwischen Krangs Streitmacht und den Neutrino-Rebellen verwickelt wurden, retteten sie Prinzessin Trib vor ihrer Gefangennahme durch Krangs Leute und schlugen sich am Ende auf die Seite der Rebellen, denen sie zu engen Freunden und Helden ihres Volkes wurden."Krang War" #2, #3 und #4 ''Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen'' Im ersten japanischen OVA-Ableger der Franchise wird der Name Neutrino im Zusammenhang mit einer irdischen, auf der Erde ansässigen verlorenen Kultur dargestellt, welche die Mutastones zur Konzentration von magischen Kräften erschuf. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|200px|Die Neutrinos in der 2012 SerieDie 2012 Animationsserie recharakterisiert die Neutrinos als mikroskopisch winzige Aliens, welche sich darauf spezialisieren, in einen fremden Körper einzusteigen und die innerste Psyche ihres Opfers, komplett mit seinen gesamten Erinnerungen, zu stehlen. Hierin weisen sie die Fähigkeit auf, in einer Kombination aus physischer und psychischer Bewegung zwischen den einzelnen Bereichen eines Bewusstseins herumreisen zu können. Ein Trio der Neutrinos wird daher vom galaktischen Gauner Bellybomb angeheuert, um das Geheimnis des triceratonischen Schwarzlochgenerators aus Michelangelos Gehirn zu stehlen."Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" Videospiele In der SNES Version von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters haben die Neutrinos einen Auftritt als Hintergrundcharaktere in den Chrome Dome-Abschnitten des Spiels. Bekannte Neutrinos 1987 Serie *Kala, Dask und Zak *King Zenter und Königin Gizzla *Prinzessin Tribble IDW Comics *Dr. Honeycutt *Marra und Ely *Felix Siehe auch *Dimension X *Neutrino-Sternenkreuzer *Krang *Steinkrieger **Traag und Granitor *Mutastones **Crys Mu **Dark Mu *Grybyx Einzelnachweise en:Neutrinos Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Aliens Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Dimension X Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)